


Goddess Protect You

by FoxxGlove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety about Death, Drunken Confessions, F!Dimileth Secret Gift Exchange, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Passing Out, Prayer, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Talking to the dead, The Night Before Enbarr, dimileth, quiet time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxGlove/pseuds/FoxxGlove
Summary: The final battle at Enbarr is on the horizon and anxiety has taken hold of Byleth.  Desperate to keep her favorite and most beloved student alive, Byleth begs to the Goddess for his safety.  To her surprise, Dimitri appears to have done the same.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Goddess Protect You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cROAissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cROAissant/gifts).



> I hope you like this cROAissant!  
> I'm a bit of a novice to fan fiction, but I hope you like it all the same. <3

The air was heavy with an eerie calm that evening. The horses had been packed, supplies and carts were readied, and at dinner they toasted to their future victory. Byleth insisted that they celebrate in preparation for the battle, hoping one last gathering together before the chaos would calm everyone’s nerves. It seemed to work, the drinks and food loosened everyone up and the sting of wine helped to quiet the terrible thoughts that plagued her brain. She could never tell her students she feared death on the doorsteps of war’s end and above else, she couldn’t tell Dimitri she feared the worst.

He was only just beginning to heal and she had done her best to keep her distance. She watched and smiled as he reveled with his old friends, sharing stories of childhood joys and the horrors he had to endure in his five years of solitude.

He spoke openly and earnestly, the anger and hostility had melted away like lingering snow on warm Spring earth and it made her happy to see him smile. It was faint and weak, but it was a smile nonetheless. She remembered how frequently he had shared it with her in their academy days, even before she had the courage to offer hers in exchange. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to show him her joy, but that she couldn’t believe what she felt was real. 

In her heart she knew it was foolish to wish he may share his life with her as he had promised all those years ago. Things had changed so much for both of them. He was to be king, and, if by some miracle she survived, she was to be archbishop. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and toyed with the ring in her pocket. It was so delicate, so simple; not at all becoming of the future king of Fodlan. It would be a waste to even ask him. It wasn’t the right time. She saw him laughing and having a grand time, but the day before battle just wasn’t right. What if he rejected her and he got angry and fell in battle because of her. She shivered at the thought and quietly excused herself, slipping out of the party without a word.

She walked briskly, trying to give herself and the party some room. Her heart beat fast in her chest and she slowed her pace, feeling the weight of each step increase as she moved like a ghost to her father’s grave. It was her private, special place where she could say anything. She knelt down in front of the stone slab and ran her hand over the indentations of carved text. The mother she never met lay with him beneath the earth; she’d never met Sitri herself, but she was happy Jeralt was with her now.

She closed her eyes and thought of how happy they must have been together in life. She hoped one day she could do the same, but in her heart she knew it was too much. “He’ll be the king… and I’ll be here, but…” she trailed off, a tear slipping down her cheek as she rubbed her fingers over the ring in her pocket. “But if he doesn’t want me… that’s okay.” The words stung her lips and she wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was glad no one could see her cry. She needed to talk to them, to hear them offer her words of encouragement, but their silence would have to do. 

She blinked and looked up at the sky, stars lighting up the night, the moon hidden behind the cover of clouds. “Goddess I beg you to keep him safe. I beg you to hold his hand in this final battle and protect him at all costs. I need you, Goddess, to keep Dimitri safe from harm.” She bowed her head and clasped her hands together in prayer, the ring held firmly between her palms. 

After a few moments of silence she stood, kissed her fingers and let the tips touch the cool surface of the grave. “If you see me tomorrow— Mother, Father, I’m so sorry.” She turned her back and began walking to her room. She didn’t get far, just around the corner before she tumbled, falling to the ground. She was exhausted and the worry was making her sick. She knew she’d had too much to drink, and it was starting to hit her. She hadn’t paced herself, she’d be regretting it in the morning. She took a deep breath and sighed, inhaling the cool night air. She blinked her eyes closed, sinking against the stone wall. “Mother, Father…” her tears streamed down her cheeks. “Jeralt… Sitri… Goddess,” please protect us.

She nodded off, comforted by the presence of her parents. She hoped the Goddess wouldn’t think her too pathetic, offering herself up to protect her students and her dearest friend. She loved him, and she needed to know he would be safe.

…

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs made her stir in her sleepy state. The cold stone had been a welcome invitation when she nodded off, but now it left her chilled to the bone. The wine still swam in her head and she moved only slightly, feeling the world spin around her. She groaned and heard the sound footsteps again, this time coming closer. She pushed herself to her feet, wobbled, and felt herself beginning to fall when she crashed into his chest. He’d shed his heavy armor for the evening and had opted for a simple shirt and pants, but he’d kept his fur; she was glad he did as she buried her face in the soft cloak. 

“Byleth!” His voice was filled with concern and surprise. He never called her by her name. “What are you doing here so late? Gods you’re ice cold! How long have you—“ She had wrapped her arms around his body and nuzzled into him. She was too drunk and tired to care and she held him tightly.

“Mm talking mm Jeralt” she mused innocently into his chest. Gods he was so warm after falling asleep on the ground. “Mm what are you?— mmm doing here?” She asked through the haze of wine. 

He was caught off guard, struggling a bit to hold her upright and a bit overwhelmed by her hold on his waist. “Gods By- err Professor, I was just…” he stroked her head and sighed deeply, she was too drunk and she wouldn’t remember anyways. “I also was talking with Jeralt.” He hoped he could calm her down a bit. She was trembling and he thought he heard a bit of sadness in her voice.

“I asked Jeralt and your mother if I could keep you safe-- tomorrow and in the future. And… I asked the Goddess to protect you.” He knelt down and returned her embrace, wrapping his cloak around her shivering frame. Her eyes were bleary and red and he held her to him. He heard a small clatter on the ground and reached down to pick it up. “I think you dropped something Professor—“ he held it in his hands a moment, a delicate ring adorned with tiny purple stones. He blushed as he handed it back to her, placing it in her trembling hands.

Byleth looked down at the ring in her hands and then up at Dimitri. His big blue eye looked down at her with concern. In her hazy state she saw a hint of pink on his cheek and smiled, pointing at her own, flushed pink with wine. “You can have it.” She thrust her hands up to him and she watched his serious expression melt away. 

A laugh escaped his lips and he took the ring just for a moment, brushing his fingers over the stones. “I love it, but I need you to keep it safe, Professor. I— don’t want to lose it.” He watched her, holding his breath, hoping he didn’t upset her. She simply nodded and tucked the ring back in her pocket.

“I hope you— had a— uh nice chat.” She slurred her words and began walking back towards her room. She stumbled on the cloak and slipped forward, but Dimitri caught her again. 

“I’ll take you home, Professor,” he knelt down and scooped her into his arms. She felt like air even in her heavy drunken state. He held her close and walked her back to her room. It was quiet, the party had long since broken up and he wondered just how long she had been asleep. He looked down at her, the color in her face returning to a more consistent hue. She turned her head into his chest and snuggled into his cloak that he’d wrapped around her. “Try to rest, Professor.” He said in a soft voice, hoping to soothe her back to sleep.

He pushed her bedroom door open and placed her carefully on her bed. He smiled and bent down to remove her boots. Byleth was already asleep by the time he’d placed them by the door. He turned back to see her, snuggled into his cloak like a thick blanket, her head and messy green hair peeking out from the fur. He waited a moment, seeing if she was asleep. Her chest rose and fell steadily and he smiled as he bent down to kiss her forehead, barely brushing her skin with his lips. “Goddess protect you, Professor.” He stepped away, his footsteps heavy as he walked to the door. “Goddess protect— My Beloved.” He closed the door behind him. 

In the quiet dark space, Byleth snuggled into the fur, a small smile on her lips. She held his cloak close and murmured his words into the warmth, “My… Beloved.”


End file.
